Somewhere with You
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Based on spoilers for season five episode five.
1. When you feel my heat

This Story is co-authored with **AlwaysCastle**.

**A/N**: Based on a prompt from **Docnerd89**and an image from Diane.

We couldn't quite go so far as to call it '_The Humptons_' (spoilers and all) but we agree we would both be happy to let Kate muffle us with her tongue. :P

**Disclaimer:** We claim ownership of nothing except our mounting freaking excitement as season 5 draws ever closer.

* * *

**When you feel my heat.**

* * *

Castle inhales deeply, his face still scrunching into the pillow beneath his head as he slowly wakes up. The crisp and freshly laundered white sheets smell too good to leave and he rolls, so glad that he called ahead and got the housekeeper to come and air the place out.

His head lands on the pillow next to him and another inhaled breath fills his nose with a different scent, air and cotton and moonlight bathed skin, soft and sweet, glowing under his fingertips and he grins, breathing deeply again.

Then he startles, hacking a cough and breathing heavily when he inhales a large nostril full of her hair. Batting it away he sits up and stares at her hoping she didn't...

But of course she sees.

She never misses the stupid things he does.

Manages to love him inspite of it.

And that's why she's here, at his house in the Hamptons, that's why she agreed when he suggested it, why she wore an indecently short lilac summer dress and let him drive.

Because she loves him.

That might also be why her hand was curled around his leg for the entire journey, sliding along the curve of his thigh and teasing like Beckett but smiling like Kate. And loving him like nothing else.

Nothing he has ever known before, and he sighs, rolling in close to her body as she turns back to meet him, until they settle somewhere in the middle.

She's laying in his bed, her eyes narrowed into comically thin slits and her lips twitching, "Well that was a romantic greeting." She states sarcastically rolling her eyes and grabbing a fistful of her hair, tucking it out of his way, safely under her head.

But she smiles, a sigh pushing past her lips, which she lathes her tongue over, quick, like a habit, but she doesn't miss the way his eyes dart, darker pools of sapphire as she slips her tongue back into her mouth and bites down on her lip.

She can't shake the grin, nor the bliss that has wrapped itself like silk around her bones, settling in for what Kate hopes is a very long time, and she has to look away. Only for a moment as she tugs the sheets up under her arms, tight across her breasts and one leg slung completely free of any constraints.

Long and tan already, she's a beautiful contrast to the brilliant white sheets. Floating on a bed of pearl. Castle feels his breath catch, slides closer, his hand gliding into her hidden hair and drawing it out, spreading it across the pillow before he lays himself over her.

"You look like an angel..." He breathes, with a cheesy grin before moving towards her mouth.

Kate puffs and makes a disgusted noise, yup far too cheesy, but she smirks, her fingers snagging his and pulling them up her side. "That's...better?" She scrunches in on herself, liking it, hating it, and he did say romantic getaway so she probably should just try and go with it...but...

He laughs, his leg sliding between hers watching her head fall softly to one side, and he has to touch her, as if to soak it into his own skin.

Castle hums, pressing his hand through the sheet, feeling that familiar dip in her side, the tremble of her body so willing beneath his hand, and smooths further, around to her abdomen all the while seeing it all play out across her face, not caring because she's in his bed.

A fantasy come to life.

And she's been in his bed before, Kate, asleep and not. Eating drinking, sprawled over him, milking his body in fast hurried strokes as she rose and fell, and spread beneath him as he languidly lathed her skin from head to toe.

And he's been in hers.

Fallen out of it when she shoved him, squashed her when he rolled over her and stole her phone to stop the incessant beeping, fisted his hands in her pillows when her mouth closed around him, lips and teeth and tongue making him groan and beg, her smiling face twisted back to stare at him before they collapsed into her sheets.

But this bed...it's new to them. They fell into it as a couple, a pair...partners.

And for some reason he can't quite explain, being here, with her in the Hamptons, feels like reliving chances they missed.

Like starting fresh.

A new bed a new beginning?

And Castle, pulling aside the sheet, twists his fingers around her thigh, drawing it up to rest at his waist so he can settle between her legs.

He has quite a few fantasies that need to play out here...not just nestled in the hot haven of her legs and not just involving his fingers sliding over moist skin that makes her groan and arch up from the bed.

Kate tosses the sheet aside completely, naked, lithe and ready, as her limber body shivers from memory. She can feel the ache, delicious and she fixes him with a look, one she knows he'll understand. Just one small lift of her eyebrow, the darkening of her eyes to pools of emerald gold.

Once so dark and forbidding, now she lays it all bare before him, inviting him into their shadowed depths. The cavern made darker still but the force of her desire and it's where her demons hide. He wants to chase them away, has for as long as they've known each other.

But he's close enough to see now, as he inches nearer, lips parting in anticipation, the light that shines incandescent, blazing right through.

And she has him.

Oh she certainly has him, trapped in the heat of her gaze.

A low growl escapes his lips, and Kate hums, her fingers curling around his neck. She rocks her hips into his, nudging him to move, to bring him closer and it works, of course it does.

Castle lets his thumb slide over her skin, burning under his hand the closer he gets to her naked lips, and he wants to dart down and press a kiss to the wet line below. But he doesn't, instead he finds his knees and pulls her hips higher, until her backside is resting on his thighs and her legs are locking behind him.

She swallows back a sudden surge of raw desire, saliva and heat and aching openness flooding her mouth, her fingers twining together behind his neck so she can pull herself into his waiting arms.

With her clinging to him, willingly wrapping around him and her eyes pleading, begging for more, she leaves him with no choice but to take control.

His hand dips between them, grasping, tightening around his own erection, and he watches her eyes falter, dropping from his to slip between them, watching as the roll of her own hips and his upward thrust bring them into contact.

A fleeting brush and she moans, the tip of him teasing past her outer lips and they repeat the movement, her head snapping up, eyes finding his as this surge connects them fully. Castle slides his hand away, no longer needing the guidance into her waiting body as she eases down around him and thuds securely into his lap.

Kate lets out a stuttering sigh, it catches it's way through her entire chest, tripping over every feeling and desire, every waking cell that is suddenly and deliciously aware of him. She watches the way his eyes close shut and the corners of his lips lift like he's about to smile, but he never does, not yet.

His thighs are protesting already, she can feel the muscle tensing under the cheeks of her ass and maybe she should just fall back into the bed, or flip him over and draw it out a little while, but the sharp angle brings him into contact with every tight and electric nerve.

The feeling too perfect to shy away from.

And he's solid and thick as she squeezes him, her hips lifting and sliding. Kate sucks in a deep breath, flexing around him in quick sharp releases until she's sure, she can feel every burning inch of him inside her.

One hand drops from his neck, feeling his palms graze her sides, wrapping around her bare legs and gripping her waist to anchor her to him.

The bones of his pelvis feel warm and soft beneath her hips as she undulates, uses her heels to bring herself closer, sliding her chest against his.

Kate waits for the hitch in his breath that comes every time her breasts, the pert buds reaching for him, drag across his own tense muscles. Feeling his chest twitch under her fingers as she playfully teases his nipples.

Her nails are harsh and sharp over the tender red skin, his fingers digging into the valley of her hips, thumb pressing just shy of her belly button.

It dips between them, delving past the raw and rippling evidence of her need for him and he presses down hard and firm until she gasps, jerks and rolls just as he thrusts up and their mouths collide.

Opening against his wet lips, Kate realises he's been biting down, holding himself rigid against the feel of her silken walls as she encased him. It sets alight fireworks of pleasure in her chest, bright brilliant colours that burst and ripple up and out every time she finds something new that she loves.

The way she affects him like this. She loves it so very much.

Her mouth closes over the tender line of his lower lip, the same way he soothes her tenderly when she's been worrying, teeth marks chased away by heated strokes of liquid devotion.

He does more than that for her and she relishes being able to return his deep unadulterated love with a simple touch of her own.

All because of the position and the feel of her around him, the location and the look in her eyes. He's holding himself back because it means so much, and Kate all but comes apart at the thought.

She brings his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and nipping at the swollen flesh. Hearing the growl barely make it through him, she muffles it with her tongue, swallowing his lust with yet another sweep and silencing him with a fervent press of her hand at his neck, drawing him that much closer.

Clinging to him tight in desperation, rocking up and surrendering herself to his touch as she conquers his mouth, and then he does it again and again clearly not bothered about the quiver through his legs as he slides inside her deeply. His knees burn across the sheets when he pulls out of her stiffly, made worthwhile by the long slow heavenly invasion.

She's a living fantasy in his arms, wrapping herself around him and he wants to feel her shudder and give in as the first of many orgasms takes her over.

Because he has plans for this weekend, places he wants to take her to dinner. Somewhere together, somewhere romantic where they could do fluffy and ridiculous coupley things.

Where he can stroll somewhere with her, holding tight to her hand as the moonlight tangles with her skin and he gets lost in the glow, the feel of their love.

He squeezes and pulls her tighter, dropping his head away from her mouth, lips dancing across her chest, and yes all the romance is appealing. But this feeling of newness again, it's so fast and overwhelming, creating memories with Kate in places he loves...

Like the pool and he has the boat and the deck, she tenses against him and he growls, her breath leaving her in high pitched pants...

The beach and the shower...anywhere with her.

Kate slides her fingers through his hair, one hand at his jaw to pull him up to face her, She moans as she sinks down over him again, her eyes flicking from his his lips as she quivers, back up to his eyes as she stares into him, deeply, before she smiles, "Let's start with the bed." She smirks, as if she's reading his mind.

And then Castle smiles right back as he remembers she can do exactly that.

Their lips brush and she heaves out a panting gasp as he moves again, and he agrees, "Let's start with the bed."


	2. Taste your lips and feel your skin

This Story is co-authored with **AlwaysCastle.**

**Disclaimer**: Owning people is bad, unless they're fictional, then it's ok. But we own nothing and no one...Massive thanks to AlwaysHappier for the image that accompanies this fic, she made a beautiful pretty, thank you lovely.

* * *

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

* * *

When Kate wakes, sunlight streams through the partially opened curtains and the room feels warm. She wiggles, flexing her loose limbs, stretching across the entire bed and she finds her nose buried in the soft sloping curve of his collarbone. Their fingers still interlaced and the palm of his large hand spread low across her naked stomach.

But she's taking up most of the bed, the tips of her toes touching the edge of the mattress and she has Castle smooshed up into the tiniest space. His free hand covering his eyes, hair slumped in his palm and she can see his fingers twitch from time to time.

Still fast asleep. Maybe because he wore them both out last night.

And this morning.

Kate smiles, tilting her head to brush her nose along his jaw and she breathes in deeply. Castle squeezes her hand, his other one closing and falling down to rest upon her shoulders, arm heavy and she stills, hoping he won't tug her into him, because an idea has just burst brilliantly and fully formed in her mind.

She smiles against his skin, kissing softly at the curve of his bone before lifting away from him.

She can hear the waves outside the double doors, the breeze in teasing motion as it plays with the thin curtain, and it calls to her. Beckoning her out into the warm sun of the early morning.

There's a glint in her eye, a rise of mischievous exhilaration overpowering her need to stay, and she makes up her mind, rolling away, catching his sliding hand and laying it flat to the bed.

Kate lets her tongue fall behind her teeth, pressing forwards in an excited smile, fingertips tapping light dancing movements to her curving lips.

The soft white sheet is in tangles around his feet, barely a corner covering her, she hadn't needed the warmth the night before when he fell across her. And as she stands, it slides down her body in a whispering wave that makes her shiver. Kate drops her hand fleetingly to catch it, but gives in, lets it fall to the bed and glances over her bare shoulder at Castle still fast asleep.

Then her eyes flick to the door...the pool beyond, the sea, the sun, the day itself all waiting for her. Her hot palm hovers over the cool sliding glass, leaving a heated hand print when she pushes it wide open and steps through.

Naked in the morning sun, Kate lifts her head, the sea breeze catching her hair and she smiles up into the sky. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, flushed through with happiness, she strides towards the pool.

* * *

Castle yawns widely and stretches, finding he's starfished across the bed still gloriously naked and this is the best vacation ever.

Ever...even if it's not really a vacation.

It's a Kate filled working holiday, but the Kate part of it is his cherry on top. His Beckett flavoured ice cream sundae...

And he really needs to go and buy some ice cream and bring that little image to life.

And for some reason his sheet is in a heap at the end of the bed.

Castle feels his eyes scrunch in confusion and his lips lift, his eyes wrinkling in the corners, but he can't be bothered to move, or think as his drowsy filled mind wakes up ever so slowly.

And as he shifts up onto his elbows to glance around the room, he doesn't see Kate anywhere. But slumping back down, he knows she's around here somewhere, maybe making breakfast, and will soon find her way back to him, and the comfortable haven of their bed.

Their bed, hot and warm and sheets no longer crisp, but seductively rumpled, just like Kate, wherever she may be.

He stares up at the ceiling, a wicked grin on his face as he brings his hand up, pushing his hair away from his forehead, mussed and still damp with sweat. The evidence of last night still clinging to him, all ruffled and sated in the sheets.

But as he so thoroughly drifts into the memories and fantasies, fingers unconsciously weaving in his own hair as if it was hers, his hand freezes, and his smile widens even more when he hears it.

A giggle

Her giggle.

So soft, light and carefree. The sort of laugh that sets his heart in motion. A flutter as brilliant as the kiss of her eyelashes when she blinks, head falling back slightly; as her mouth opens and the sweet sound slips past her lips and finds his ears.

Calls him to her.

A splash follows, and he sits up in bed, his head snapping towards the double doors.

Is she...?

The sheets on the floor and he can see their bags in a heap by the bedroom door, untouched, her clothes discarded.

Castle smiles again, she's so...uncharacteristically carefree with her possessions, tossing clothes and kicking off shoes as she goes. And the clothes she shed in a rush yesterday are still in scattered pieces on the carpet.

He hears another splash, his half asleep mind putting the evidence into a linial and more understandable pattern, one that draws him to the conclusion...Kate Beckett is naked.

And then he sees it.. the faint outline of her handprint on the glass.

His eyes widen, and he scrambles out of the bed and stumbles over his feet. And when he gets to the door, hand catching on the frame and swinging him out onto the patio, he gets a glimpse.

A vision that freezes him in his tracks, naked himself, standing on his balcony in the sun.

The water streams behind her, lapping at the side of the pool in languid waves. It flows after her, her naked back glistening as the water glides over it, hair clinging to her flesh, muscles flexing as she brings her arm out into a beautiful smooth stroke through the water.

Her head turns to one side as she cuts through the crystalline depths, and she almost appears as if she is flying.

So effortless.

It's a rush across his skin, a pull of his will as he leans on the railing.

He's drowning in her.

So caught up in the ripple of water droplets across her golden skin that he doesn't truly realise she has stopped swimming until her voice drifts up from the pool below.

"You staring at my ass Castle?" She calls, roughly gathering her wet hair and sliding it back away from her face.

"Kate, are you swimming naked...in my pool?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She asks, moving to the edge and his eyes linger on her neck, the way the water glides down her skin and drips into the water above her breasts.

He really does appreciate a thoroughly wet Beckett.

He swallows and shakes his head vigorously as she hoists herself up on the ladder, the morning sun catching on the wet slippery trail down her back, droplets falling into the dimple of her ass before she settles.

Kate laughs, beckoning him with a curled finger, eyes in tempting slits.

"No..no not ... no not at all. Swim naked," He stutters and starts making his way down to the pool talking as he goes, "in fact feel free to walk around naked." He grins, stops at the ladder where she sits and leans down, "Hell, I'll do the same." He hums into her ear.

Kate rolls her eyes, letting her feet float in the water.

"And you don't even have to walk, Kate." She laughs, now shaking her head at him looking up as he waggles his eyebrows. "I'll carry you...just...just be naked."

Her hands slides around his neck pulling his face lower. Lip to lip she breathes over him wet and glistening as she speaks, "People would stare," she states against his mouth, her slick upper lip catching on his lower one.

Castle shrugs, pressing a light kiss, licking at her lips as he pulls back tasting the chlorine and the salt of the sea air, something sweet underneath...Kate.

"Other men would stare." She pulls him in again, another kiss, light, yet longer, eyes closing, fingers curling in the hair at the back of his neck.

Castle huffs his hands sliding into her hair dropping to sit on the edge of the pool. "Other men don't frighten me," he growls, and she laughs when he makes a comically evil face before smiling back. Sliding down fluidly into the warmth of the water, his body gliding past hers as he sinks deeper into the water.

"They should stare," He states forcefully, seriously, "you're beautiful." He pushes off from the side of the pool, her head tilting to follow him, but he's gliding back, hands catching at her feet so he can raise himself up out of the water.

Kate lifts away from the edge, intending to drop back down into the pool with him, wrap her arms around his neck and let them sink down deep, together. But Castle catches her wrists, holds her palms flat to the sun warmed tile, his dark blue eyes intense with thirst...hunger.

"Castle...?"

He smiles and...oh...

His hands slide up her arms, fingers wet over slippery skin as he bobs in the water, floating between her thighs.

She can feel the water lapping gently around her feet and when his mouth connects with outer edge of her knee, Kate bucks wildly, gripping the ladder with avidity and letting out a soft moan before biting down hard on her lip.

Kate feels him grin against her skin, lathing his tongue along the path the pool water has so graciously left him, until he reaches her inner thigh. She stares down at him, hands tightening and loosening on the slick ladder, and beckons him in closer with a sweep of her tongue along her lips.

Castle nods, just the slightest of bobs, his nose rubbing along her skin, and he nudges her, one hand coasting up her thigh to her abdomen, while the other holds her in place.

He palms her breast, thumbs dancing in frantic rhythm across her nipples, watching her from under his lashes as he refuses to drag his mouth away from her skin. She whimpers, pressing her knee into him briefly, coaxing him closer to the place she needs him most, and he only looks up at her with a lecherous grin, licking at his lips as if already tasting her.

Her lips part, teeth freeing the plump flesh as her eyes darken to pools of chocolate, and he wants to take a bite out of her.

Kate gasps, lifting off the ladder when his teeth sink into the flesh of her inner thigh, and he holds her down, nipping as he works his jaw, little love bites along her skin before soothing the marks with his tongue.

Soft whimpers, chasing the deep moans that start to fall from her lips, hands fisted around the ladder, but she reaches for him as he presses an open mouth kiss further up her leg, tongue trailing the dips of her thighs.

His tongue trails the already moist line of her swollen and waiting lips, heat rushing to meet his mouth as her skin raises with chills, a breeze catching and skimming the racing droplets of water.

Her fingers curl, sliding into his hair and then he sucks, taking her into his mouth and drawing out a long delicious hum. Kate's hand goes lax, her eyes drifting shut, and she carasses the side of his face. Sliding over his stubble before she gives in and collapses onto the wet tile at her back.

Castle bobs, his toes touching the bottom of the pool and he pushes up, lets the water raise and lower him, his mouth connecting and slipping away from her as she throbs beneath his tongue. Sweet and tart and dripping with anticipation.

He catches the heel of her foot under the water, drawing her leg over his shoulder, and opening her wide to his seeking mouth. One hand flat over her stomach, his thumb circles her navel, swirls lower as his tongue darts out lapping at her pulsing nerves with fevered repetition.

Castle feels her squeeze against his lips, lifting away from the ground before she thuds back down heavily, she does it again and this time his free hand slips under her backside and he pulls her forwards. Laying her bare and forcing her to wrap her other leg over his shoulder, her heel pressing unconsciously at his back to draw him closer as she thrashes and then freezes, his movements stilling.

He breathes across her, not moving as she twitches and shudders, knuckles white as she grips once again to the ladder.

Kate lets out a slow sigh of frustration and Castle can't hold himself back from her anymore. Swiping his tongue in one long damp line he finds the pool of waiting moisture, splits her apart with his lips and laps at her.

"Oh..." She tries to rock away from him, slam her body back down again, only she can't, she tastes too good and he won't let her escape. His fingers hold her tight, bruising intensity just above the soft wet layers of skin he tortures with his tongue, perfect perfect...because she can feel it, pressing down, inside and out when he sweeps...

Her mouth falls open lost in wonder as her eyes slide shut, the only sounds filling her ears are the gentle waves of the sea and intensely erotic sound of his tongue as it battles the moisture that pours from her.

Her adoration gushes from her unashamedly and it's a battle she knows he will lose because the more he licks, swirls, tastes teases and bites the more open she feels herself become. The more hot, the more wet and he moans, directly into her, as if she is the most delicious thing he has ever...will ever...

His hand glides up her chest, fingers finding her nipple and rolling it, as his tongue parts her completely and slides inside. Kate thrusts herself forwards, feeling his chin press against her ass, his mouth solid and firm and pumping against her before she collapses back down.

Then his hand slides away and she whimpers at the loss of contact but then his hands are chasing between her thighs, one squeezing the cheek, rolling the firm muscle between his fingers and the other...

The other is between her legs, just above his nose, the soft puff of air he exhales over her replaced by the pad of his thumb and he can't... he can't...

She'll scream.

She does.

Castle lets his fingers replace his tongue, licking them softly before sliding and curling them deep within her. He feels her contract and part around him, clenching and tight before he eases further, further and her body is raising itself up again.

He lifts his head from between her legs for barely a second and watches as her hands skim her ribs, fingers heading for the waiting nipples and he knows she's close...so very deliciously close to losing complete control.

He wants every little bit of it.

He walks his fingers, crooks them against her spongy silken heat and presses his mouth back over her. The taste intoxicating him once again and he swallows thickly, the sucking motion making her rock against his waiting mouth.

She works her body against him.

And he gives right back, takes things she doesn't know she has to give until he finds them, wakes them, brings her to life and claims it all.

Her mouth opens and closes as she gasps, pants and with one final suck, lick and...

She shatters into a million beautiful bright and vibrant pieces, her heels painful when they thud into his back again and again and her swallows his fingers deep and deeper still with each shuddering contraction of muscle.

His name and her cries filling the air, muffled as she clenches her thighs around his head and holds him to her, riding the ever increasing waves of bliss.


	3. Heaven's in your eyes

**This Story is co-authored with AlwaysCastle**

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing and no one, but promos and bloopers and brain overload of images and fun and OMFG yay!

* * *

_Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes._

* * *

Lunch on the boat, that's what he said, once she could feel her legs, after she was dry and no longer vibrating head to toe. Just lunch and it had seemed like a sensible plan at the time she thinks, standing on the top deck.

And Kate lifts her head, letting the dying rays of the setting sun slither over her skin. Red and orange glows falling and mingling, whispering about on the horizon in the other brilliant shades of pinks and soft are soothing, like the gentle rocking of the boat and it makes her already loose body feel looser than she would have expected.

Kate lets her hands rest on the safety rail in front of her, eyes cast out over the ocean, and she hums blissfully under her breath. The gentle breeze starts lifting the paper thin skirt of her white sundress up around her thighs, and she gives herself over to the heat and the memories that swirl around her.

After he had pulled her down into the pool with him and wrapped her legs around his waist, once he had finished whispering nonsensical gibberish into her ear and claimed her mouth, with gentle tender and disarming strokes of his tongue, he hadn't stopped.

When he had bombarded her body with every feeling she could ever possibly imagine, he just started over fresh, sliding inside her again, his voice gruff and cracking as he held himself together, held himself back as he groaned, "Lunch...later, on the boat."

His mouth had moved across her lips, tight as he continued his own internal battle, resisting the squeeze of her muscles as she teased him relentlessly, helplessly with each thrust that drove her closer to heaven.

Lifting onto his toes, they continued to bob and sway in the gently lapping pool water. Feeling the slow steady clench of the muscles of his ass in her hands when she slid them below the surface, palming his cheeks and holding on tight, encouraging and groping as her head tipped forwards, her mouth hot over his neck.

And she felt him flinch when her teeth bit harshly, the way he withdrew, angled his hips and pushed back in catching her by surprise. And she tried to apologise with the lathe of her tongue over the vicious red line left by her teeth, but he would have none of it.

Thudding into her hard, pounding her against the warm blue tile of the pool and Kate had laughed, the intensity of the feelings washing through her again. Sharp pinpricks of awareness in her abdomen, still fluttering in gentle waves around him and her head tipping back with mirth.

Kate wondered at the strange request in the middle of what they were doing.

But now, as she stood on the deck, she understood where his mind had wandered when he had asked her to lunch on the boat, not that it had ended up being lunch so much as dinner. What with the fact that they kept getting distracted, kept getting lost in each other after they left the pool, found the shower and collapsed across the bed.

And she lets herself fall deeply into it, the images and the feelings wrapping around her as she stares out over the water. Smirking slightly when she is dragged into the here and now by firm warm fingers.

They chase the hem of her wispy skirt, tugging it higher, until they fall over her thigh and slide up. Kate smiles widely into the setting sun, letting his hand wrap around her waist, fingers sliding along her abdomen as he pulls her back towards him. She shivers, turning just enough within the circle of his arms, that his lips can find her thudding pulse.

Such a delicious contradiction as his mouth draws a raging storm inside her, tumbling on the waves lapping at the shore with each press of his lips to the pulse in her throat. His hands, one holding her firm, the other holding her captive as it finds the edge of her underwear and slides under to cup her hip.

Hot and heavy against her skin, Castle stays still, save for the trailing heat of his thumb at the arch of her bone.

Somehow, the breeze and the sky, vivid blue fading into fire, calm her heart, and yet, the blood rushing through her pounding chest, beating through her in euphoric waves, is still simmering, boiling almost when he catches at the hem and starts to drag the dress slowly up her body.

"I like you in white," He murmurs into the hollow of her neck, lips vibrating gently against her until, stroking the words into her skin, deliberately tickling, she huffs and scrunches, moving away from a little, before surrendering and falling back, her arms snaking behind her, up and around his neck.

"It's not white." Kate groans, refusing to let go of the smile as his fingers slide away and stop trying to remove her dress. He keeps it gathered indecently at her waist, and focuses instead on driving her insane. With warm and perfect pressure, Castle trickles and traces patterns over her abdomen, circling her navel with his thumb before nudging at her underwear again.

"It's...cream." She stutters, her breath hitching when he thrusts aside the cotton and slides his fingers lower. No longer tentative, they have been doing this...this heavenly touch and tease dance, long enough now that he knows her.

Knows exactly what he's looking for, where to touch and with a growl to her ear and knee between her legs to widen her stance, Castle lets the tips of his fingers glance across wet and willing flesh.

"Mmm cream suits you." He mumbles, delighted that Kate's not wearing shoes and her bare feet slip across the warm wood, giving him more. It opens her up for his seeking and lavish attention, as he falls over her from behind, wrapping himself around her body.

And when he finds her so...ready, thrumming through with desire, he groans, fingers tightening in the scrunch of her dress he holds at her hip.

Kate lets out a long steady sigh and leans back into the wall of his chest, his lips at her neck pulling tender sounds from her, his tongue hot and wet as it lathes her throat, nudging to get her to tip into him more.

Kate leans back as far as she can, lifting a foot to the railing in front of her so his fingers can find the pulse beating rapidly between her legs, catch at it and change the tempo. Set her on fire from the inside, sparking along her nerves like flint and engulfing every other sense in her body.

She needs more than that.

Needs more than the gentle and the tender. She needs him to set her alight, bathe her in thick hard flames, keep her burning in vivid and shimmering heat until he puts her out. Cupping her quivering skin as if he holds a treasure in the palm of his hands starts it all, slowly...so slowly.

But right now, she wants to be set ablaze, and Kate shifts rolling her hips back into him, pressing down on his hand until his fingers flit across her wet pulsing skin, drag against her lips.

His touch scorches her flesh, drawing it's path along her parched and burning skin, and it quivers, wanting him to quench its thirst with liquid fire.

And her movement makes him growl, that feral noise he uses whenever he touches her, delighting in her warmth and her responsiveness beneath his fingers. She's melting into his hand, pooling around his fingers like wet heat.

He drops her dress, not needing to hold it away from her body anymore, his other hand already where he needs it to be, and instead he slides it slowly up her chest, wanting to touch her.

Castle feels his hands come to life with the feel of her silken, wanton, heated skin pulsing in his grasp, he can feel it all through the flimsy barely there material of her dress. But Castle needs more, needs to feel more of her, wants to touch every inch she lays bare in the sinking sun.

His hand opens, wide fingers gliding to fully surround her breast, hearing her gasp, feeling the flood of heat against his dancing fingers when he rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, parting her shuddering lips at the same time.

A barely there touch through flame that licks wetly at his fingers and she keens. Her head crashes back into his shoulder and her hands in a near stranglehold on the back of his neck, drag his face forwards, her mouth open, eyes closed as she seeks him with confidence, knowing he'll come for her, before she comes for him.

Their mouths meet and though she feels divine when he touches her, she tastes so much better, and Castle cannot help the way his tongue recklessly burrows into her mouth, swathing her cheeks, swallowing her joy to feed his soul.

She moans into him, a coaxing vibration along her tongue when he catches at her bottom lip, tweaks her nipple and dips another finger into her, sliding deeper this time, dragging her apart so he can make her shatter. Kate lets her eyes fall open, barely managing to keep them that way as she stares past his face, and up into the encroaching darkness.

It falls across the sky, mounting with each second as day gives way to night. And she gives way to him and the feelings within her grow as his fingers start that deadly slow thrust that she loves, hates and craves all at once.

Swirling the liquid heat of arousal over her other mouth, his thumb flicking higher catching at that beat again, until she feels like she's weeping with need, wide open and throbbing, a gaping cavern waiting for his invasion.

And he knows.

Of course he does.

Because just as she feels she's about to drop to the deck, her knees begging to give way and entire being craven with need, Castle steps forwards, pressing her body into the railing, forcing her knee to bend further and his fingers to slide deeper inside her.

Letting out a long moan of pleasure, straight into his mouth, Kate clenches around his fingers, a tight squeeze as she loses the battle with her eyelids and fights not to fall apart just yet.

Castle feels her panting breath leave her nostrils, dancing across his top lip as her tongue dips into his mouth, unconsciously mimicking the rhythm of his fingers. She battles the tight thrill of tension as it squeezes her muscles, electric and exciting, stirring up everything inside.

Kate revels in the feelings washing through her, prolonging the intensity, she fights everything he wants to give her.

He laughs breathily into her mouth, her nails digging into his skin.

It's a fight she's all too willing to lose, but that doesn't mean he's not going to make every step worth the frustrating battle. But just as Castle starts planning ways to drag this out with her upright on a boat, Kate's hand drops from his neck, skims between them and he loses all coherent thought.

Though she's rocking in his arms, lapping at his fingers like exotic waves on a tropical sea, thrusting herself against him, Kate still has enough presence of mind to work his belt, hands moving fast behind her.

And it won't work, the way she moves against him, the rocking boat, the way they are standing, none of it is conducive to getting his pants off. But with a growl of determination she thrusts his hand away and turns to face him, without breaking the connection of their mouths.

Lips feverish and tongues dancing, she lifts onto her toes, melds her body to every smooth and not so smooth line of his own and sighs contentedly. Then she makes this noise at the back of throat that makes his eyes open wide.

Now she's coming for him, and not quite in the way he had envisioned when his fingers were buried...

"Now..." She demands against his lips.

And his pants are around his ankles, her underwear in a puddle on the floor behind them before he knows what's happening, and Kate, oh god Kate...

Her hands close around the thick solid length of him, warm fingers curling as she pumps her wrist, gets her own back just a little. Squeezing him, thumb sliding through weeping almost ecstasy, and dragging...dragging as she forces him to move.

He loves her so very much...so very...

She's pushing him backwards, and his knees collide with something soft and he drops backwards, and she's climbing him, knees at his sides, hands clawing through his hair, tugging at her dress before she sinks down.

Their eyes widen, lips open and withdrawing from each other as she parts around him and slides lower, lower, feeling Castle deeper and deeper before she lands in his lap with a heavy thud.

Castle grazes her back, palming her neck and pulling her towards him so their noses touch. His fingers tangle in her hair and he watches her eyes. Lost in the way they open and close lazily but simmer hotly with hidden fire.

Hot rapid exhales against his lips give her away and she shivers, eyes squeezing to almost closed, but they don't quite make it before she forces them wide again. Her cheeks blaze scarlet, sick with need as the fever floods her face, her lips swollen and parted, flush with his body as she slides down him again.

His fingers glide to the nape of her neck, nails tangling in the falling tendrils of her hair as she drives him into her body hard and fast. Kate's hands clench at his shoulders, fisting the material in her hands before she drops down low, twists making him gasp and comes apart around him in a deep and shuddering rolling wave.

And she lays herself bare to him...for him.

More open and seeking then she ever has before. Because she knows he's the only one who could ever hope to understand her. And she can feel it, just like she knows he can.

He's right there with her in the cosmic shift and pull of his body. He makes her feel lost and found at the same time. He catches her when she falls and pulls her with him, his eyes fierce with love and lust.

Castle captures her every whim, forces her ahead and drags her with him when she trails behind. But she's never too far, always where he can reach her. Bound by a force so strong and so unbelievably right that she has no other choice, nor desire to be anywhere else.

She shows him, falling onto his mouth, her tongue sweeping the line of his lips, needing more, needing every inch touched and touching, pulled open...stretched or filled by him.

Kate rises up like the tide, and comes, crashing down in a rolling trembling wave as she cries out, gripping tight to Castle as he captures her moan with his open mouth, tensing, and he meets her at the shore, surrendering himself to her completely with one great gasping shudder.


	4. I wanna go somewhere

_Hold me closer_

_Don't wanna take it slow_

_I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone_

* * *

Kate steps out of the bathroom, the hot steam rising from her skin and following her into the room. Casual dress, he'd said, and she didn't quite expect him to set her clothes out for her and she smirks when she takes in the sight before her.

He has good taste, that much she already knows, but stepping up to the bed Kate casts her narrow contemplative eyes over the various things he's picked for her. Castle's played it kinda safe and Kate finds herself wanting to wear something... a little more...alluring.

She draws her lip into her mouth, and taking her bra from the bed, she puts it on, the dark purple looking almost black against her tan skin. But she stops when she reaches for the shirt, a light blue halter top.

It's nice enough... but she has her heart set on something that will take his breath away.

Kate looks between the bed and her suitcase, she hasn't unpacked, doesn't really tidy anything away after she's worn it either and never really finds good enough reason to want to...

Not if they end up on the floor anyway.

Casually tossed over her shoulder, dragged from her body...

Or scattered about the house... the pool deck... the balcony, and now the boat, which she is sure has stolen a pair of her underwear.

She was definitely wearing them when she got on the boat, and as much as Castle has a tendency to be a little creepy, she can't see him pocketing her...

Kate smirks, biting at the edge of her lip as she contemplates slipping a little surprise into his pants one day in the near future, just to see the look of shock and dark burning lust when he realises what she's done.

Thumbing a pair of black capri pants next to the top, Kate hears the door slide open downstairs, and his grumbling as he ascends the stairs.

"What's the matter?" She asks, taking the outfit from the bed and walking to her suitcase.

"Sand... all the sand." He says, lifting his foot and brushing at it furiously.

Kate rolls her eyes, rifling through her clothes until she finds what she's looking for, and tosses the other things carelessly amongst the mess. She makes a small sound in satisfaction when her fingers wrap around a thin material, coming out with a deep red skirt that brushes at her ankles as she pulls it on.

"Didn't like my choices I see," He says with a slow smile, and she turns slightly to see him shrugging his black dress shirt onto his shoulders, and begins to button it.

"Nope," She agrees, toeing her feet into a pair of strappy sandals by the bed. She can smell the sun and the sea on him as she bends. "You're not going to start picking out all my clothes are you?" She fixes him with a wicked grin as she straps her sandals and watches him pull on his pants, running her hand up his leg as she straightens, chasing the material to his hip as he drags them higher.

Her thumb tugs at the shirt, pulling it loose from his pants and she stands, her gaze wandering up his body until they are nearly eye to eye.

He stops with his hand ready at the zipper, fumbling blindly over the metal teeth until his fingers find her hand instead, nails raking over his abdomen before their fingers tangle together, either side of the small metal zip.

He doesn't know if it's the look in her eyes, or the fact that her skin is still wet from the shower, tiny droplets flitting across her flesh, down between her breasts, that make him gasp...maybe it's the fact that she's pushing his hand aside, and slipping her own into his pants.

Her fingers move easily between his skin and boxers, and Kate draws him out, sliding her thumb over his tip at the same time as her tongue goes into his mouth. She tastes like sea salt and chocolate.

Dark, unforgiving chocolate that still lingers on her tongue like a delicious poison, one that corrupts his system and leaves him helpless in the palm of her hand.

He knew he shouldn't have fed her that bitter sweet treat, as they explored the beach, watching as her eyes rolled up in pleasurable bliss with every bite. Pressing it into her mouth and hearing her moan...teasing her.

Because now... it's going to be the death of him.

Kate sucks at his bottom lip, nipping once and grabs his head with her free hand, tongue dancing around his, taking the lead. She squeezes her hand, long fingers wrapping around him, those teasing torcherous fingers that pass over the entire throbbing length of him once again.

Torturously slow, and thick like molasses, so sweet he can taste it at the back of his throat...wants her to taste it, taste him.

The firm and solid weight of him in her hands so very good, hot and sliding between the crevices of her fingers and she's supposed to be distracting him, driving him just a little crazy, taking Castle to the brink before she...

"Ohhh..."

But Kate moans, hot into the curve of his neck, moving in closer until she's pressed against the hard wall of his chest, a drum beat frantic between them. Squeezing as the blood starts to rise, to heat, to bubble under his skin, and Kate grins into the hard muscle of his neck when she gets the reaction she craves.

His hands trail up her arms, clutch tight to her shoulders and slip into her hair as she moans...or he does...he has no idea, the noise of pleasure bursts between them as she coils her hand, her eyes staring into his unblinking.

And he tries not to buck into her palm when her fingers slide around him expertly, failing when she pumps him once, twice...the third time long and slow, nipping at his lips with a soft moan.

Her hands slide out of his pants when Castle moans and presses forwards.

But she lingers in her movement, retreating from him in slow and too tender strokes over his hard skin. Kate sighs against his lips before she circles his hip bones with her thumb, sweeps the thick press of his pelvic muscles under her hand.

He growls into her mouth, their hot breaths mingling together as he chases her lips and she leans back. Her eyes in sexy slits, and Kate starts kissing his jaw, roaming over the bone, down...down, lips pressing at his neck. Peppering hot, open mouthed kisses to his pulse, before she hums and licks at his collarbone.

Kate's hand slips from his hair, dropping low and flicking at his ear until she reaches his chest, fingers light and barely there as she starts to unbutton the shirt. Her skin is paler in comparison, the pitch black material illuminating every move she makes, from the slow popping of his buttons to the smile that leers across her lips.

And when she's finished, the back of her hand brushing his navel as she pumps him a fourth time, he nearly jumps out of his own skin.

His head falls onto her shoulder as she begins to push his shirt off him, but he doesn't seem to notice, his forehead touching burning wet, flushed skin and he lifts his head to press his lips there.

"Uh-uh." She hums, her head shaking in the slightest, and he laughs, a little out of breath.

"We have time." He says lathing his tongue over her bare shoulder. Smiling against her as he feels Kate shiver, body tensing as she tries to stay in control.

"Not for what I have in mind." She whispers, watching the spark behind his eyes, feeling the rush as he presses closer. Kate ignores him, smiling as her eyes flick away and she steadily pulls at the soft dark silk.

"Mmm nice shirt." She purrs, letting her seeking touch run across the swell of his muscles under the slide of her hand, running the collar of his now unbuttoned shirt between her thumb and index finger.

"My favourite." He says, his voice dips low and deep, dripping over her skin like warm honey and Castle watches as her eyelashes flutter. Kate's hands delve into his shirt, spreading wide over his chest, skin on skin. She smoothes upwards, eyes locking with his, and pushes it off his shoulders.

Gripping the black material in her hands as it glides over his arms, Kate leans into him, her nose kissing his, and she looks down at his lips, watching as they part. Waiting, he knows she's going to lean in further. Kate smiles licking her top lip, humming deep and low before her eyes meet his again.

"Mine too." She breathes and pulls it completely off of him.

Kate turns on her heel, calves kissing at each other as she makes her way to the door, all the while pulling his shirt up over her naked back, resting on her shoulders. "Smells nice." She closes her eyes briefly, burying her nose in the collar, and opens them again to look over her shoulder as she slowly begins to ride it up her bare stomach.

She turns around, hands fisted in each corner of the shirt, and ties it, slowly into a knot just below her breasts. "Mine now." She says with HA as she walks out of the room, red skirt licking at her heels before she disappears, leaving a tortured Castle in her wake.

* * *

The restaurant is little more than a seaside diner, and he would have taken her somewhere far more expensive, or intimate or just... not here with the basic wooden chairs and funny wicker placemats.

But she likes it here, he can tell by the smile and gentle teasing caress along his arm, she's mesmerised by the soft buzz of the people around them and the beautiful views of the ocean.

Kate sits quietly opposite him, her hand holding the wine glass to her lips. She leans on her elbow the other hand draped around the back of her neck fingering the collar of his shirt, watching Castle, lost in his eyes and the feel of the silk, black like his pupils. Rolling like lost ships in the stormy waves of his sky blue irises.

And she licks her lips, a quick dart of her tongue over skin still red from his kisses, or maybe it's her natural color after she's been dusted by the sun. The flush of her wanton skin the soft slope that dips down her neck into his shirt.

But it's the silken slide of her cleavage, the rising swell of her breasts that hold his eyes transfixed, before they drop and he lathes his tongue over the corner of his mouth. The skin there nowhere near as soft as she is, no taste on the earth quite like her skin and Castle thinks about how much he'd like to take her in his hands, and suck her into his mouth.

He's was more than content to have a lovely dinner with Kate, sit by her side in the dimming light of the diner and feed her romantically, popping strawberries past her luscious lips all the while dreaming of biting on her like a ripe and juicy peach.

And he's still thrumming from her touch, those wicked fingers wrapping around his memory the same way they slid into his pants and wrapped around him. She worked him expertly, her devious tongue and dangerous fingers, sliding over him in perfect unison, until he was so close to breaking...then she pulled back and threw that grin over her shoulder.

The one that she wears now, dark and lingering over her lips as she stares past him and out to the ocean. Her eyes lost in the approaching waves, drawn in and pushed out with the tide.

She holds him, mind body and soul, bewitched and enthralled when her tongue slips across the cold glass she has pressed at her lips. Tipping into the wine and catching at a droplet that falls and pools in the pout of her plump bottom lip.

It's getting hotter in here by the second, and Castle drags at the collar of the blue shirt he wears, kind of glad she stole the black one from him. But he knows no matter what he would have worn tonight, the heat doesn't have anything to do with the weather or the location.

It's not the sun or the restaurant humidity.

The heat is rippling around them, radiating from her body in oppressive waves. It's fizzing in the atmosphere between them, like champagne bubbles over his skin, bursting in his mouth and popping over his tongue...

Her skin and champagne, the wet roll and tingle of alcohol over her body as he licks it off, and suddenly Castle is caught in a battle between his imagination and his clenched fists as he tries to resist the urge to tip her wine into her lap just so he can lick her clean.

Dragging the shirt out of his way, taking the knot between his teeth and biting at it to get to her stomach, her breasts...her thighs, the entirety of her naked form stretched out beneath him.

And these thoughts do nothing to calm the fierce pounding in his heart, the thick swell of heated desire that makes him shift uncomfortably at the table, clawing at his pants and watching her all the while, her fingers curling to fiddle with the top button.

And that shirt.

His stolen shirt, seductively draped around her body, muscles lithe and flexing, coiling, ripples of movement that he chases to the knot. The knot she tied so very slowly as he watched, sexily and deliberately exposing the soft flat plains of her stomach.

Castle swallows, breathes deep and at this moment in time he would trade his entire fortune to be able to reach across the table and pull her into his lap. There is nothing he wouldn't give to untie it, slip his hands underneath and drag her into him...

Spread her legs wide and pull her down heavily into his lap, get her hands back in his pants somehow, or his in hers...as long as he's touching, caressing and craving her skin.

As long as...

"Castle."

He blinks his massive pupils, darting up to her eyes, no longer staring out at sea, but trained on him. Her lashes flutter, colour flooding her cheeks when she realises his focus has been trained on her neckline, the way she sat absentmindedly playing with the shirt, and as fast as the need to have her crashed over him, it catches in her veins and within seconds Kate's throbbing through with a matching ache.

Kate snakes one hand across the table, her fingers drifting almost dreamily until they tangle with his own and she curls her little finger across his knuckles. Brushing at the hair that's soft and fluid under her fingers before she speaks, "Look Castle," She nods past him to the fully descended darkness beyond the window, "There's a full moon tonight."

Her voice is low and inviting, sultry as the pitch and tone call him to her bed, her body, her tongue as it darts out and presses against her teeth with a smile, before flitting away fast and unnoticed. The sexy tease so much a part of who she is, but she remains so much more...

Her lips dance around the words, gentle as she speaks, eager and smiling, and now he's caught at her mouth, the wine glass still touching them, where he'd like to be.

Among other places.


	5. Like a fire in my blood

**This Story is co-authored with AlwaysCastle**

Disclaimer: We own nothing and no one...two...freaking...weeks!

* * *

_The storm and the raging flood_

_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

* * *

"Sooo." Castle says, catching her hand and pulling her through the door, "Where would you want to go?"

Kate shrugs, a small smile creeping across her lips as she replies, "Anywhere...somewhere as long as it's with you." She lets him guide her out of the diner, fingers wrapping tenderly around his, secure and promising around her heart, and his pulse beats against her palm, so in sync with the rhythm of her own.

"It's a beautiful night," He muses, his eyes never leaving her, not bothering to take in the evening at all, "we could go for a walk along the beach."

"Sounds perfect." Kate whispers curling into his arm, dragging it around her shoulders before they head towards the waiting shore.

* * *

Kate left her shoes with his shirt, untying the knot with nimble fingers, lip between her teeth as she watched him watch her. And then she slid it down her shoulders, letting it drop somewhere near the steps as they walked along his stretch of beach, or at least the part he claimed as his own. And he saw, as something so unadulterated and free came over her.

Like a swift breeze, so uplifting and it overtook him as it did her.

She's trailing her toes through the damp sand, lifting her skirt as she swirls it out around her, watching the waves roll closer.

Castle stands a little way off, so desperate to be close to her, yet at the same time not wanting to intrude or interrupt. He loves watching Kate, loves the uninhibited reactions of her body when she thinks no one can see her...

Kate draws the tide towards her, stealing the rolling waves from the moon itself as she trips and trails along the shoreline. Effecting a change in the tide of his heart, Castle rolls his eyes saving Kate the trouble of doing it, because after all, it's her fault...she makes him mushy and poetic and trance like in his inability to stop staring at her.

But she turns and smiles, holding out her hand for him, calling him to her with the silent gesture, and like a moth to a flame, or the tide to her moon...he surges towards her.

* * *

She turns in his arms, dropping to her knees in the sand at his feet, her hands tight to his wrists so he has to follow. Castle lands, the damp grains of sand clinging to his legs, his knees, the tips of his fingers when she presses him back. Following his soft descent with the fall of her body over his, draping herself across him until Castle finds himself flat on his back.

Her hands land either side of his head, her hair tumbling one side of her face and Castle reaches up to brush it past her ear. The pad of his fingers flit so delicately along her skin, almost as if his touch is merely a ghost of one. But it's just enough, awakening her senses, her memory of the full thing, and she dives down into him, capturing his lips in an attempt to overwhelm and spark a tremor within him.

And it does, oh it really does as his hands cup her face fiercely with a strong intake of breath, holding it in has she parts his lips with her tongue, and breathes it into him. She lives within him on a sigh, a whimper, and a moan that coexists in a place only they know.

A feeling so wrapped up in the taste and touch of one another.

Like the phases of the moon, they are a slow transformation from one glowing face to another. Guiding and moving with each other, lapping like the sea of their own inner shores. Captured in the tides of longing and love and lust as their lips fuse together, tongues sliding and teeth nipping, and mouths sucking in the very essence of the other.

It only needs to start with his hands, the way he caresses her face, her body. Her soul as his mouth whispers his love across her lips, in the form of deep kisses, peppering and soothing presses of his along hers, her skin, anything she doesn't care as long as they are touching.

As long as every heated breath he takes is for her, every surge of his hips, every open mouthed kiss is hers to claim...Kate doesn't care.

Kate lies over him, her knees sinking into the soft sand on either side of his hips before she falls into his chest. Her eyes open and staring, no words leaving her lips and when Castle lifts onto his elbows to speak, her hand covers his mouth.

She shakes her head, palms sliding over his abdomen, pulling apart the buttons of the shirt so she can slide over his skin, skim down his arms and roll her tingling skin against the heat that rises from Castle. Pushing the offending material from him, Kate hums as the night breeze lifts her hair, the cotton under her fingers being dragged away as if fate itself wants him bare beneath her.

With the shirt gone she wants nothing more than skin on skin, save perhaps the feel of his fingers sliding between her own. Kate gyrates, her body in revolution, a gentle sway and swirl so her hands can trip over his biceps, down to his wrists, circling them like cuffs as she draws them into the clinging sand.

Kate surges against him, palm to palm, until their fingers are interlacing, knuckles white and tense as they brush past each other, clinging, sudden need flooding through the joint pounding of their hands.

She repeats the motion, the unending roll of her hips forcing him to arch from the ground and press up into her, aching to remove the layers between them. But her hands hold his own, embracing each other, enduring together the distance that holds them apart, even as they breath against each other, skin to skin.

Angling his hands above his head so she can lay over him, Kate smiles down at Castle's waiting and wide eyes, bluer than the ocean, darker than a midnight sea, and unable to resist, her mouth slides open, tongue eager, lips wanting, heart crushing her ribs as it swells and reaches for him.

Their mouths connect again as their laced and locked fingers continue to draw unreadable patterns in the sand above his head.

* * *

She's naked, on her back, in the sand when his hand dips down between them. The thumb of his left hand dragging the length of her thigh as his large fingers spread around the muscle and raise it high.

His hand grips tightly, groping at her inner thigh as he slowly pushes her knee up to her chest. The pressure making her gasp, tingles spreading throughout her body like a splinter along her skin. And when the top of her knee connects with her shoulder, along her left breast, her other leg wraps around him, pulling him closer as his mouth falls over her chest.

Kate lets out a moan, that falls flat on a drawn out sigh when she's overcome with a plethora of sensations. His thumb pressing into her thigh, mouth at her nipple, sucking as he slowly enters her.

She arches, her sigh splitting into a high pitched whimper, and he captures it with his own grown, muffling them both with his mouth over hers. Kate's head falls back on the sand as her body moves into his deep thrust, and he pulls out, the whisper of the wind gliding through what little space there is between them before he changes the angle and reenters her slowly.

Closing off the remaining distance, molding his body to hers as she curls arounds him.

Castle holds her leg in place, hand cupped in the dip of her thigh, sliding down until his fingers are between her legs, and she sighs again, mouth falling more open to his waiting tongue, and he delves deeper inside, like he does in her, causing her entire being to shudder and shiver in the wake of pleasure.

It starts in the core of her body, where the root of desire lies buried deep. Simmering sparks that send her body into tiny spasms, her leg hitching even tighter around him, making him groan into her mouth.

And her knee, still pressed into her own shoulder, starts to tremble, her flesh quivering in the palm of his hand, and he squeezes his fingers, pushing up into her, rising higher above her as his lips fall into open mouth kisses at her neck.

The wind, roaring around them, whipping at their naked bodies, engulfs the cry that breaks from her mouth, her body shattering and quaking beneath him as she comes completely undone.

He catches her, a hand to the middle of her back, her body in a full arch as she continues to be swept away, riding the ecstasy in tandem when the wet pulsation of her thrumming body squeezes tight around him.

Kate pulls him with her, each exquisite crushing pulse, throbbing around him, heating his blood, searing his soul, as they lose themselves in the crescendo before falling deeply into euphoric bliss.

* * *

His hand caresses her shoulder as he pulls the shirt, that will now forever belong to Kate and the sea, up her back and draws it around her body. Goosebumps over her arms he chases away with the flat slide of his palms and Castle's thumb presses a button through the hole, letting it find it's home against her chest.

Her eyes blink in the darkness of the beach, set aside only by the glow of the moon that hangs low and beautiful over the ocean. Her eyes drink in the sight before her, swallowing down to savour forever the man and the view, the feelings that wash over her, settling at the soft curve of his lips. The way they lift into contentment watching her enjoyment.

She waits for his sex addled fingers to knot her top back across her stomach. She can feel it too, the lead through her blood, heavy and pleasant and her lids droop. Swaying lightly against him when the breeze catches her off guard, she could give in and sleep right here standing upright, her head against his shoulder.

But butterflies in her stomach re-awaken her, the thought of home bathing her mind, cases and separation from him, their secret relationship and lonely nights ahead weave through the pleasant buzz.

Tomorrow reality returns, but tonight, she still has Castle and the sea and the quiet of being lost in each other. Tonight they can be open and relish the freedom they have found amongst the waves.

Castle spreads his hands wide, capturing her waist to pull her close, watching the misty remnants of daydreams weave their way across her face. She's moving into him, her hands in perfect mirrored symmetry as they wrap around him, enveloping him in her warm and satiated embrace.

Tipping up onto her toes in the damp sand, shoes forgotten, the world itself forgotten when her eyes open wide, and his head dips low, lips meeting in the stark white light of the full moon.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
